


do you want to continue?

by junji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, lots of swearing, lovers to ex-lovers to fiancés??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junji/pseuds/junji
Summary: Love is Over!Do you want to continue?➤Yes ➤NoFunny, the only thing he knew how to play was volleyball yet life sure does treat him like a fuckin’ game, one cut scene at a time. Atsumu struggles in his betrothed life to an ex he broke up with a hot minute ago. Is it a bad thing? Osamu sends his best wishes either way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	do you want to continue?

[Atsumu]: Hear this, ‘samu

[Osamu]: Yeah I’m listening

[Atsumu]: It’s about Shouyou-kun  
[Atsumu]: Ya still with me?

[Osamu]: …that’s a total of 10 words since you texted but, yes.

[Atsumu]: Remember the plan I told you about last week?

[Osamu]: Mhm.

[Atsumu]: We went to his favorite resto, the one that serves the best tamagohan in the prefecture  
[Atsumu]: Because I figured that.. you gotta set the mood first, ya?  
[Atsumu]: Ugh I’m so bad at this

[Osamu]: You realize that you’re breaking up with him right  
[Osamu]: Why do you make it sound like it’s a date

✩★✩

Right. He expected the.. carrot head to start crying. They were separating ways after all. Atsumu heaves a deep sigh, blocking any terms of endearment from his head. He should get used to this. Well, he has to.

When did his peach baby turn into carrot head? His tangerine boy into.. vitamin C? What even-

Atsumu dismisses his silly ideas as he walks towards his now ex, hugging him for the last time. He ruffles his soft hair gently like he used to when Shouyou goes home from a hard day’s work. Or when Shouyou accidentally bumps his head on a post because he was too busy looking at sports news— the ones where they featured Atsumu. How about the times when they’d watch a Disney movie together and Shouyou would cry before the credits start rolling? The star player finds this endearing.

But the thoughts really don’t help the situation. Shouyou sniffled under Atsumu’s touch.

“Haa, Shouyou-kun..” the blonde held him tighter. “You’re making this hard for yourself. For both of us.”

And for once since the moment he broke things off, Shouyou looks up to the man as if he started growing another head.  
  
“Look, work is swamped. Ya understand, right? Our schedules never match. Fuckin’ one time the stars aligned with our free time, what’s the first thing we did?” Atsumu pauses for a bit to see if the smaller one remembers. His eyes widening was enough of an answer. “Ye. We fuckin’ fought. Over cereal brands of all fuckin’ things.”  
  
Shouyou shifts from his position, eyebrows scrunched and lips pushed upwards into a pout. For a guy who yapped about volleyball and work and literally anything his brain can muster up, he was uncharacteristically quiet right now. Atsumu was expecting his— this guy to put up another fight at least. Just like he used to whenever he brought up about them needing a break. Not that Atsumu didn’t want to break up with him right now. He really did want to.. they have to.

Before the tension piles up.

Before the guilt eats him away.

Before this estranged relationship starts destroying every bit of respect they have left for each other.

It was bound to happen sooner. Atsumu knew that Shouyou can tell as the days pass by. In a small cozy apartment they called home and shared for nearly 6 years.

The sticky notes glued in every bit of furniture they had to remind Shouyou of items that he might forget before running off to work, and Atsumu coming home late at night to see another note next to his, thanking him for the consideration, telling him how much he loved the athlete, in cute little scribbles.

The freshly made lunch box that Atsumu picks up before heading off for volleyball practice and official matches, searching for the love of his life to thank him for another healthy meal, only to find him in deep slumber. Shouyou woke up early every day to prepare the food. And although Atsumu would’ve preferred his boyfriend wishing him off with a kiss, he appreciated the gesture. He felt the love even without hearing the words directly.

The spark of electricity that fizzled down their spines as their eyes met in the rare days Atsumu and Shouyou stayed at home for more than three hours during weekdays. The hungry kisses shared between lovers who promised each other a lifetime of fruitful memories and milestones of their partnership. The thrill of their hands touching everywhere and anywhere they could as they fumble and struggle on the mattress. The pure bliss Atsumu felt as he snuggled Shouyou’s lithe body next to him, fluttering his eyes close and waking up to see his sunshine still settled in the same position he left him the night before. He traces the love bites gently, littered all over his body. Atsumu wishes he could live like this forever.

Many stories about love were nearly like the fairy tales he and Shouyou watched, ending in happily ever after. For a period in his life, Atsumu thought their book was already closed— that he already achieved all the things he wished for: A flourishing career. A stable income. The most beautiful lover.

Fate was cruel, however.

Suddenly the sticky notes were gone. The corners of their living room, dining room, kitchen.. devoid of neon and pastel colors that were once a memento of their feelings when both weren’t around to express it.

Suddenly the packed meals were lacking in flavor and in some days.. with ingredients as well. Atsumu didn’t always expect his boyfriend to be perfect at cooking nor did he expect him to cook for him at all. But the gradual changes in their interaction was a telling sign that yes, this must be all intentional. To grind Atsumu’s gears more. He felt the detachment even without hearing the words directly.

Suddenly the presence of one another sent overwhelming emotions left unsaid as the deafening silence of their home sent them chills travelling up their spines, and not in a good way.

While Shouyou became more demanding of his lover’s whereabouts and company, Atsumu dismisses his concerns, fully aware of how it’s making him feel.

Because seriously, Shouyou? Of all the people, he should be the last one to believe petty rumors about affairs with his team mates and opponents.

At the same time, Atsumu wasn’t innocent when it came to jealousy.

While Atsumu disliked the fact that his significant other spent his weekends with his family and friends (mostly his friends), the fact that Tsukishima Kei had a perfect attendance every Saturday did not help his growing hostility towards situation. How dense could he be? The pining blonde clearly made his intentions clear since high school.

When did this all go wrong? How did it start?

Atsumu’s thoughts were distracted as he felt a light tug in his sleeve. Facing Shouyou again, he sees the pout that was still present in his face but his eyes were glistened with tears threatening to fall.

He considered himself strong in a lot of aspects. Nothing could ever break his mental strength, and yet one look at Shouyou in this state, Atsumu turns his attention elsewhere. Anywhere but Shouyou’s face.

Atsumu was well aware of what Shouyou was trying to do. His boyfriend would pout whenever he did something wrong. He knew what he was doing... it makes Atsumu weak after all this time.  
  
He pulls off from the hug to look at Shouyou straight into his eyes. Atsumu gives him half a smile. But Shouyou tilts his head downwards, refusing to meet his line of vision.

Sighing, Atsumu gets down on his knee, holding Shouyou’s hands as he tries his best to meet his gaze.  
  
“S’been a good 7 fuckin’ years huh, Shouyou-kun?” He rubs circles on his dorsal. “Promise me you’ll keep out of trouble?”

Shouyou looks away immediately.  
  
Both had it coming after all, but the fact that it’s actually happening hurts. He never anticipated the ache of Shouyou not being a part of his life anymore.. but clearly it just isn’t meant to be.

Shouyou bawled his eyes out. Atsumu felt his tears on his wrists. He was sniveling like a baby. If this was any other situation, he’d find this side of Shouyou cute. So Atsumu stands up once again to embrace his ex, one last time. For real now.

They stayed like this for a moment until Shouyou finally calmed down. Atsumu forces himself to peek down the smaller figure, only to find him already looking up. Shouyou smiles faintly. “Thank you, Atsumu-san.. for everything.”  
  
Before Atsumu pulls away, this time, Shouyou held him tighter, yelling words all over the place. “I love you Atsumu-san, I love you so much!! Thank you... thank you for tolerating me.. accepting me.. even if you didn’t have to, you chose me.. And all these years.. we were so happy. Good and bad times.. they were all worth it, Atsumu-san...” Then he whispered to the air. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you.”

 **That’s not true.** Atsumu wanted to say but he was scared of a thousand other words he wanted Shouyou to know. That he was more than what Atsumu made him feel. Deserved better than him. And all this dancing around was only prolonging the inevitable.  
  
**Stop.** This needs to stop. What the hell was Shouyou doing? Spouting all this in public. Felt like him confessing all over again at Kamei Arena Sendai after the Black Jackals and Adlers match. The elation of finally claiming Shouyou as his— no, he had to leave.

 **Leave** Atsumu, damn it. That’s the point of seeing Shouyou today..

 _Hurry the fuck up before you change your god damn mind._ Stand from the ground.. stand straight and proud. Let go of his hand.. the hand that saw it all.. who’s helped him throughout his life and helped him with his thriving volleyball career… who’s held him during nights he couldn’t sleep from a vicious day three hell.

 _Atsumu, you’re the happier twin._ The stronger twin. Damn good setter. One of the best out there. **Don’t be weak now**. Let go of his hand. Turn away from the caramel eyes you’ve been pining for years.. let go.. and set him free—

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”  
  
Huh??  
  
The fuck? Atsumu looks around to see people in the restaurant clapping their hands as they stood up one by one, if not by groups. Was he missing something? Because why are all these scrubs looking at them _and_ marching towards their general direction? Is this some kind of sick joke? Because not only were they clapping but some of them actually had the audacity to whistle and catcall. Fuckin’ huh???

Looking for moral support, Atsumu sends Shouyou a signal, only to end up being disappointed as he excuses himself to run out... of the restaurant. Although he didn’t miss the crowd waving at the former pro-player, congratulating him as he made a beeline away from the blonde. He was still lost from what was happening?

“Congratulations on your engagement Miya-san,” a middle-aged woman shook his hand.

Atsumu bows politely. “T-thank you but this is all a huge misundersta-“

“Been a long time coming bro!” A lanky guy from the far back of the crowd yelled. _We aren’t bro’s.._

“I don’t know how you managed to snag a fine young man such as Hinata Shouyou but if you could make him say yes, then he must be in good hands.” A guy to his right placed a hand on his shoulder to show his support. Atsumu considered himself a fine man as well. His mother said so.. but that beside the point…

As if this wasn’t an enormous clusterfuck already, two guys ran in front of him. They held each other’s hands and started crying. “Seven years ago, you shook the entirety of Japan with your confession.. My boyfriend and I felt so alone… But you and Hinata-san have been our strength, Miya-san. We’re so happy to hear you two finally tying the knot!!” The other guy beams at him and the crowd claps again. “Congratulations Miya-san!!”

“Go chase your man now!!”

“You go Miya Atsumu!!!!”

Then there were flashes.

Lots.

And lots of.

Flashes.

Boy was the press going to have a field day tomorrow.

✩★✩

[Atsumu]: It did end up as a.. ‘date’ to remember, somehow  
[Atsumu]: And now we’re engaged

[Osamu]: I don’t usually say this  
[Osamu]: And it’s probably a familiar phrase to you but  
[Osamu]: Miya Atsumu what the fuck???

**Author's Note:**

> you must be wondering why this is all too familiar. that's right. the entire plot originated from a meme  
> there was a post about it on twitter too. idk which came first. anyway, first chapter is short cus intro.
> 
> feel free to bother me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kiyomimi) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/snackusa)


End file.
